


Alpha Mike Foxtrot

by reinadefuego



Category: Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Gena and Emma have two words for Wilhelm Mauser: adios, motherfucker.Written for Drabble Cycle Round 13: Fanfic Tropes - "darkfic" at femslash100.





	Alpha Mike Foxtrot

Gena doesn't think twice when she slides the pistol across to Emma. Shane isn't looking, and what would he say anyway? He wasn't the one threatened, handed over as a prize to be raped and tortured.  
  
Emma looks down as Mother nudges her hand with the butt. Mauser is on his knees praying, they have time before the missile strike, and no one's paying attention.  
  
She always wondered why her father said learning to shoot was a good idea. Now, Emma knows.  
  
Fragments of his skull and brain matter splatter over the concrete. Blood spatter coats her face and clothes in a fine mist, leaving her to blink away the emotional indifference. Killing Mauser is no harder than putting down an injured animal.  
  
"Thanks, Mother."


End file.
